Princess Ember
Princess Ember is a female dragon and the current Dragon Lord of the Dragon Lands, succeeding her father Torch. Personality Initially, Ember was just like any other dragon, not looking at the means to achieve the ends, however this changed when she met Spike and his brothers. Seeing how protective Spike was towards his brothers and how he wanted to prevent a war between ponies and dragons, made her see the importance of friendship and this led her to help Spike, Flambeau and Smokewing when they were in trouble with Garble. Skills As a dragon, she can fly and breath fire. Due to her role as Dragon Lord, Ember has some control over his kind, even not having the telepathic control the Dragon King has. Family Description Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “The New Dragon King”, Princess Ember is introduced as the daughter of Dragon Lord Torch. When Torch gathers the dragons of the Pony World together to compete for the title of new Dragon King, Ember expresses a desire to participate, but her father forbids her due to her small size. Against Torch's wishes, Ember disguises herself in armor and green body paint and takes part in the Gauntlet of Fire. She nearly goes down in the first leg of the race, but Spike and his brothers save her from drowning. Believing that "dragons don't do friends", Ember's views about friendship conflict with Spike's. However, she agrees to partner up with him, Flambeau and Smokewing in order to face the Gauntlet's more daunting obstacles. After making it through several parts of the race together, Ember and the three male dragons' views about friendship diverge again when Spike and Flambeau risks their well-being to save Smokewing. As such, she ends their partnership and continues on by herself. Near the end of the race, however, she saves them from Garble and accepts them as her friend. Spike wins the Gauntlet of Fire and becomes the new Dragon King, nominating then Ember as Dragon Lord. In a final verbal confrontation with her father, Ember declares that there is more to being a leader than size and strength. Torch comes to understand his daughter's sentiment, and Spike and Ember are crowned the new Dragon King and Dragon Lord. As part of her new position, Ember is tasked by Spike to lead the dragons while he is in the Light Kingdom, with him promissing to return to see how things are going or if there is any problem. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Ember accompanies Spike, along with Flambeau, to the summit of regents in Trottinghan. In “Discuss Between Regents”, when King Aspen destroyed his table during the meeting, Flambeau and Ember moved to protect Spike after King Aspen's physical outburst, but were soon dismissed by Spike. In “The Power of the Regents”, she comes in Spike’s defense when Petal Sprout appears and calms him down when Hard Stone’s words annoys him. Like the others present at the time of Petal Sprout’s appearance, several clones start growing on her, draining his energy. Eventually, he is able to dispose of them. In “Declaration of War”, Ember watches the General of Chaos revealing his master’s plan about using Ten-Tails to enact a curse that will put everypony in an illusionary peace in order to control them and declaring war when the regents refused to give him Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. In “The Key of the Seal”, Ember, along with Spike, is able to convince Lord Torch to support the alliance where the dragons are included. In “The Regents’ Decision”, she accompanies Spike to the meeting between regents in Thicket. In “The Strange Disease”, Ember is present during a meeting between the regents before the beginning of the war. In "The Brilliant Strategist", Ember is with Flambeau in Arcing's unit waiting for the enemy at Horseshoe Bay. The two dragons give the signal for everyone to get ready. When Embers gets nervous, Flambeau is able to calm her down. In "Battleground", Ember and the other dragons help dealing with the clones and then the Kraken. In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", Ember and the other dragons are able to defeat the Kraken and then they witness Gavin going on a rampage with the Nine-Tails' cloak. In "Spike's Resolution", she, along with the other dragons, goes with Spike to help him fight the Dragon King. During the fight, she and Flambeau deal with Garble and, after learning her father was dead, she went his side. She is briefly held under the Dragon King's control, only for then be released by Spike, helping him dealing with Flame. After he runs away, she wanted to go after him to avenge her father, but Spike stopped her, promissing her to honor her father after the war was over. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Ember, due to clones disguising themselves as allies, and the only way to tell is through Negative Emotions Sensing, along with her group, was forced to create individual circles to wait in until Star comes to expose the enemies. When he arrives, Ember then helps defeating the rest of the clones. In "The Alliance Assemble", Ember arrives with the rest of the Alliance to help Star, Hawthorn, Shining and Blue. In "The Ties That Bind", Ember and the other dragons try to protect the Alliance from the wooden spikes with their fire. In "The Two Halves of an All", she is the one that notices that the Alliance is out of the barrier created by Grogar. In "Star Shield", Ember notices when the wooden dragons stop. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", she is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", she is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "Epilogue - The Beginning of a New Adventure", Ember witness the memorial the dragons hold to the dragons who died during the war, including her father, Torch. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Dragons Category:Royalty